


For Him

by kotoumii



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, im not sure why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoumii/pseuds/kotoumii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi Makoto decided that he was an idiot for not seeing this coming earlier, and Togami Byakuya wished things could be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it ends well I swear (the title was taken from a Troye Sivan song but it has nothing to do with the story). Also, things may have gotten slightly out of character at parts but I wanted to write a different side of Naegi because I have this headcanon that he tends to say things that come out much more hurtful than he expected sometimes and I wanted Togami to be the one getting comforted instead of it being the other way around.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." Naegi Makoto decided that his life would have been infinitely better if he never had to hear those words.

 

"My parents", Togami Byakuya paused, as though he could soften the truth by drawing it out for as long as possible. "My parents want me to get married. I'm the heir to the company, and heirs need children." There was something strange in his voice, it sounded like he was trying his best to hold back tears.

 

"What are you saying?" Naegi knew exactly what he was saying.

 

"I'm saying...we can't do this anymore, Makoto. I'm so sorry." Naegi thought things would have been much easier if he wasn't sorry, but it was clear that he regretted everything he had said until that point.

 

Naegi Makoto decided that he was an idiot for not seeing this coming earlier. He had expected it, but somehow he thought it wouldn't be happening anytime soon. He had let himself fall for Togami, let himself hope that things could stay the way they were forever, and now he was facing the consequences. He wanted to do a lot of things, in that moment. He wanted to scream, or to cry, or to kiss Togami until he forgot his own name. Instead, he slowly got to his feet.

 

"I understand. I hope you're happy with this." He hadn't meant for the remark to come out as biting and sarcastic as it had. In reality, he had always valued Togami's happiness over his own.

 

"I'll never be happy again, you should know that by now. I wish things could be different, but my family..." His voice trailed off, leaving Naegi to fill in the blanks.

 

"I told you I understand, you care more about your buisness than you do about me. I've always known that, really. I'm starting to question how much you ever really loved me, though." Naegi turned on his heel without waiting for an answer, leaving Togami speechless. It wasn't until Naegi had left that he found the words in his throat.

 

"I loved you more than anything else in the world, Makoto. I always will."

 

* * *

 

 

Naegi Makoto would be lying if he said he hadn't held out hope for Togami Byakuya to come back. Every time his phone rang, he hoped it was a call from Togami. Every time he heard the doorbell ring, he hoped for it to be Togami. But it never was. Almost a month later, he had given up all hope of ever seeing Togami again. He wished he could say he would be okay with that, but he was really the opposite of okay. It wasn't until he received a phone call at almost three in the morning when the sliver of hope he had remaining began to grow. 

 

Naegi answered the phone begrudgingly, fully expecting a wrong number or a prank call. The last thing he expected was to hear the voice of Togami Byakuya on the other end of the phone. 

 

"Naegi? Is that you?" His voice wasn't as sharp as usual, and if Naegi didn't know better he would have assumed that he was crying. 

 

"Togami? Why are you using a payphone? Is everything okay?" He hadn't meant for the concern to slip into his voice, but he couldn't help but be worried about the other's wellbeing.

 

"No. I need..." He wasn't able to finish the sentence without a sob making its way out of his throat. 

 

"Oh my god, where are you?"

 

"Um, somewhere in Tokyo I think." Togami's voice shook as he answered, and Naegi didn't have the heart to tell him that that was the least helpful answer he could have given.

 

"Alright, calm down. I'll be there as soon as I can." 

 

* * *

 

It took Naegi until the sun was beginning to rise to find Togami sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. He felt himself break into a run towards the other, not willing to leave him alone for any longer than he already had. 

 

"Togami!" Naegi saw him lift his head up, and an expression that was impossible to read spread across his face. 

 

The second Naegi reached Togami, he had stood up and was wrapping his arms around the smaller of the two. He was barely able to restrain himself from crying, but the second he looked down at Naegi he had broken down into desperate sobs. It felt like an eternity before Togami was able to look at Naegi again. It was then that Naegi noticed the bruise blossoming on Togami's cheek.

 

"What happened to you?" Togami just shook his head, unable to speak. Naegi grabbed the other's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, before smiling up at him.

 

"Alright, let's go back to my house then." Togami nodded and followed Naegi down the street and into his apartment.

 

It took a few hours of Togami staring blankly at the TV while Naegi sat slightly too close to him for friends or acquaintances or whatever they had become before he spoke. 

 

"My parents took me to meet the girl I was supposed to marry. She was awful, and I realized that I just wouldn't be able to do it. After we got home, I told them that I couldn't do it. They asked why, so I told them there was somebody else who I still wanted to be with. They asked who, so I told them your name. They called me disgusting and told me to never speak to them again- well, that's the nice way to put it." Naegi found himself unable to speak. 

 

"I can't believe they would do that to you." Naegi's voice was soft.

 

"I can." Before he knew it, Naegi had wrapped his arms around him and was hugging him like if he let go even slightly Togami might fall apart. Metaphorically, he realized that he might. 

 

"Stay here with me." Naegi made the offer without even thinking. 

 

"What?"

 

"I know it's not much compared to what you're used to, but I'm not leaving you on your own."

 

"No it's not that. I just thought that you hated me, after everything I did." 

 

"I never hated you, and you only did what you thought was right." Naegi watched the expression on Togami's face carefully as he said his next words.

 

"I love you, Byakuya." 

 

He was barely able to think before Togami was kissing him, softly but just hard enough to remind him of the passion behind it. 

 

"I love you too, Makoto. I always have."

 

In that moment, everything suddenly felt right. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do something about the lack of Naegami works, hopefully this turned out okay!! And for anyone who might be wondering, I Need You will definitely be updating sometime in the near future but writers block hit me really hard with that one. Anyway, thanks so much for reading this!


End file.
